Fire
by Skia9
Summary: "Snap! The first branch has been broken." There was the girl from District 8, the one who started the fire. This is her story.


**Disclaimer:** Any recognizable characters, locations, etc. are property of Suzanne Collins. All else is mine.

* * *

**A/N-** Written for the Starvation monthly oneshot contest prompt "Five". There actually _were_ five "snap"s in the book- you can go check. The character/scene stuck with me, so I just had to write about it.

And yes, she is meant to black out at the end. She doesn't remember Peeta "finishing her off".

Enjoy- and I'd _love_ a review. Pretty please with sugar on top?

* * *

Fire

_Paisley, District 8_

_Those five pieces of wood will save me._

I look up at the low hanging branches of the tree. In the night, their shadows are frightening. They're like some sort of ghoul's fingers, reaching out to _get_ you.

They sway back and forth in the wind. I shiver. It is so cold out, much colder than I am used to. This is winter cold, for District 8. The gamemakers have set the temperature low, much too low for my tastes. I prefer the heat of the summer.

I have to start a fire with the branches. Otherwise I will catch a cold, or pneumonia… or maybe even frostbite. If I want to live, get home to my family, I must start that fire.

The thought that someone could find me because of the fire briefly crosses my mind. Then I realize that it's unlikely. I'm in the forest, so nobody would be able to see the light from the fire, unless they're near. And it's night, so the smoke would be almost invisible.

I slowly turn around in a circle, surveying the area around me. Since I cannot see any other tributes, I should be all right.

Now I'm angry, angry with the Capitol. I will _never_ be all right. Not during the games, not after, if I live. They are just evil, murder loving… I can't even think of a word.

_Don't think about that,_ I quickly tell myself. Calming down is essential.

Then I take a deep breath. _Nobody will find you,_ I assure myself, even though I don't completely believe it.

I reach up, firmly grasping the branch in a fist.

_Snap!_

The first branch has been broken. I squeeze my eyes shut in anticipation of my killer, but nothing happens.

Might as well do them quick.

_Snap! Snap!_

The next two are done. I wait, clutching the branches in a fist and shaking uncontrollably. Once again, nothing happens.

Two more. I can do it.

_Snap! Snap!_

It's done. I half expect someone to jump out at me now, but it's unlikely. They would have done it earlier if they were going to.

I exhale quickly. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath that whole time.

I shuffle around under the tree, arranging the pieces of wood in the familiar teepee. Then I take out the small fire starting kit I was able to grab at the cornucopia, and add some tinder.

After I take another deep breath, I strike the flint against a stone I found on the ground. The spark appears, and immediately catches the tinder.

My fire's going. Thank goodness I don't have to do that again- it's much too nerve wracking.

I settle myself down, cherishing the warmth of the fire on my hands. After a short time, I start to feel a little bit better.

I'm somewhat comfortable, or as comfortable as I could possibly be in this arena.

As I laze around, it becomes a struggle to keep my eyes open. I figure that it is probably better to sleep at night anyway, so I let myself doze off.

**oOo**

I awake to the sound of feet.

Oh no. They found me by the fire.

When my eyes open, the big tribute from District 2 is standing above me, wielding a huge, sharp sword.

"Please," I beg, the terror obvious in my voice. I'm so frightened that I can barely speak. The rest comes out in a high-pitched squeal. "Please don't. Please!"

He chuckles, and with the tip of the sword slices down both my arms and legs, cutting through the cloth and the skin. I can feel the blood soaking my blouse and coat.

There's a blood-curdling shriek that I know is mine. It fills the air with the sound of death. My family should not have to see this.

Then he slashes the sword across my wrist and down my neck. I have no hands. He's leaving me to bleed to death.

The realization sets in.

I try to whisper goodbye, but I'm out of breath. I cannot.

Everything fades into black, into nothing.

Those five pieces of wood have killed me.


End file.
